PSYCHO WAR
by Alfaribi
Summary: Kehidupan Len yang awalnya normal, kini berganti setelah ia mendapat sebuah mimpi buruk. Seluruh teman-temannya dibantai oleh seorang pembunuh misterius.
1. Orang Misterius

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid © Yamaha  
PSYCHO WAR © Alfaribi

Re-edited by Adelia-chan

Genre: Mystery/Crime/Suspence

Rated: M

Summary: Kehidupan Len yang awalnya normal, kini berganti setelah ia mendapat sebuah mimpi buruk. Seluruh teman-temannya dibantai oleh seorang pembunuh misterius.

WARNING: Gore, Action, Solve problem, _Backsound_, Typo, Dll.

.

_Italic_: Bahasa asing/bukan bahasa Indonesia, _Backsound_, dll.

* * *

Chapter 1

Orang Misterius

* * *

Pagi ini terlihat cerah, aku melihat tetanggaku sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku berasal dari keluarga normal, ya, keluarga normal awalnya, tapi itu berubah seketika semenjak aku bermimpi sesuatu. Setelah itu aku merasakan selalu dipantau, dan orang tuaku pun menjadi aneh, mereka lebih sering bertengkar.

Hari ini tanggal 21 April, aku bermimpi buruk, dalam mimpiku aku melihat orang yang sangat mirip denganku, dia membawa pisau dapur dan mulai membantai seluruh keluarga yang berada di tiga rumah dari depan rumahku. Aku melihat mereka meminta tolong, dia membunuh seluruh orang tua dari keluarga Rei Kagene, tetanggaku.

Lalu dia ke lantai 2. Aku melihat adiknya Rei yang masih berumur 6 tahun terlihat bingung dan juga ketakutan, dan pembunuh itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat jelas, "Hallo adik kecil, waktunya tidur." Seketika itu dia dipenggal dan tubuh mungilnya dipotong-potong.

Aku yang melihat ini sontak ingin teriak dan ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk ini, lalu aku melihat pembunuh itu menoleh ke arahku, ya, dia sangat mirip sekali denganku, dia berkata padaku, "Ini belum berakhir, kau harus melihat semuanya, hahahahaha."

Aku tidak tinggal diam, aku berkata pada dia, "Apa yang kau lakukan, mengapa aku harus melihat kejadian sesadis ini, apa ini nyata?" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia pergi melalui jendela di lantai 2 dan mulai masuk ke rumah tetanggaku di sebelahnya, anehnya tubuhku rasanya mengikuti dia.

Kejadian itu terulang kembali, di mana pembunuh itu membantai semua keluarga itu, dan aku melihat teman adikku yang bukan dari keluarga yang terbunuh terlihat ketakutan, dalam hatiku juga heran, mengapa anak wanita bermain ke rumah temannya sampai selarut ini? Aku melihat wajah pembunuh itu menjadi wajah mesum yang menjijikan, aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau wajah yang mirip diriku itu bisa sangat menjijikan saat melihat wanita cantik.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dari mimpi buruk ini dengan bercucuran keringat. Aku melihat Kakakku, Lenka, membangunkanku dan dia berkata, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa sangat mengerikan tadi?"

Aku menjawab, "Aku tertawa? Kau pasti bercanda." Kakakku tidak menjawab apa-apa, lalu dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Aku merasa sangat aneh, kenapa tanganku terlihat basah, lalu aku melihat tanganku. "DARAH? Tidak mungkin, apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tanganku, lalu aku lanjutkan untuk tidur.

Paginya aku dibangunkan orang tuaku, dia berkata telah terjadi pembunuhan di perumahan ini. Aku kaget dan semakin tidak mengerti, beliau menceritakan bahwa keluarga Kagene terbunuh semua dan sampai sekarang Rei belum ditemukan, dan keluarga Akita melaporkan kalau anak perempuannya menghilang semenjak tadi malam.

Polisi mengira kalau pembunuhnya adalah Rei, aku keluar rumah dan temanku menyapa, "Hai Len, kau terlihat takut hari ini, hahahaha."

Aku menjawab, "Diamlah, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara."

Lalu dia bergurau, "Kau sangat dingin, jangan-jangan kau pembunuhnya? Hahahaha." Aku hanya bisa diam setelah dia berkata seperti itu.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kagamine Len, umur 17 tahun, dan yang menyapaku tadi adalah Akita Nero.

Aku dan Nero melanjutkan perjalanan menuju TKP untuk melihatnya, dan aku melewati rumah yang keluarganya dibantai juga, sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa atau pembunuh itu menyimpan jasadnya dengan rapi? Aku berpikir dalam hati.

Aku terus melanjutkan perjalanan, aku sangat kaget ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuatku ingin muntah. "Ini sangat mengerikan, ini sangat mengerikan," aku berkata pada temanku, tapi temanku tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Pantas polisi itu datang ke tempat ini, mayat adiknya Rei digantung di atas jendela rumah lantai 2-nya dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Seluruh tubuhnya terpenggal, ususnya terburai hingga seluruh kamarnya adalah darah. Aku melihat Kepala Polisi di kota ini terlihat heran, dia bergumam sendiri, "Ternyata masih banyak orang gila di sini, ini sungguh sadis, pembunuhnya sepertinya seorang psikopat tingkat tinggi."

Aku bertanya kepada kepala polisi itu, "Apa kau sudah mengecek rumah yang di sebelah itu?"

Dia menjawab, "Memangnya ada apa di sana? Oh ya, sebelum itu, saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya adalah Kaito Shion, umurku 21 tahun, kau bisa panggil aku Kaito, aku seorang kepala polisi, aku juga dektetif, jika kau tahu pembunuhnya kau bisa ceritakan kepadaku ciri-cirinya." Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya membawanya ke rumah Utane, temanku yang semalam aku melihatnya dibantai juga.

Aku melihat dektektif ini mengikutiku sampai rumah itu, hal yang sangat mengerikan terjadi, saat aku sampai di sana aku melihat pintu terbuka dan aku binggung di mana Nero berada.

Dektektif itu berkata, "Sepertinya ada orang di dalam, terlihat dari pintu yang terbuka."

Aku menjawab, "Ya sepertinya begitu, kau dan pasukanmu harus mengeceknya!"

Dia terlihat binggung dan memanggil seluruh pasukan lengkap. "Apa kau yakin di dalam terjadi sesuatu? Sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku yakin kalau di dalam sana keluarga itu sedang menonton TV."

Aku memang mendengar suara TV, tapi aku berkata, "Apa kau tidak melihat ini aneh? Suara TV bervolume tinggi dan pintu terbuka? Apa mereka tidak tahu kejadian yang terjadi di luar?" Dektektif itu terlihat kaget dengan jawabanku.

Aku menyuruhnya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, takut kalau pembunuhnya masih ada di dalam. Lalu kepala polisi itu yang sekaligus menjadi dektetif menyuruh bawahannya masuk ke rumah itu dan kejadian yang sangat mengerikan terjadi lagi.

Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, di saat polisi itu membuka pintu ada sesosok tubuh tanpa kepala dengan berceceran darah, aku melihat polisi yang membuka pintu itu terlihat ingin muntah. Saat ini aku melihat dektetif itu sangat kaget. "Tunggu, aku sepertinya mengenali tubuh itu... itu Nero! Tidaaak, itu tidak mungkin!" tanpa sadar aku berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi kau mengenalinya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Apa kamu tidak melihat aku ke sini dengan dirinya?"

Dia menjawab, "Oh ya, anak yang tadi bersamamu, aku melihatnya setelah dia melihat kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Kagene, dia berlari menuju rumah ini, awalnya aku kira ini rumah anak itu."

Aku balik menjawab, "Tunggu, kau tahu kalau anak ini lari ke sini? Pantas tadi kau berkata kalau orang di dalam rumah ini baik-baik saja. Ini keluarga Utane, mari kita cek di kamar lantai 1 ini." Dektetif itu mulai heran dengan tingkah lakuku.

Benar saja aku melihat di dalam kamar terdapat sesosok wanita yang telanjang, tapi ususnya telah terburai, dan hal yang sangat mengerikan adalah wajahnya di kuliti hingga susah di kenali.

"Ahh, mayat lagi, sepertinya korban ini habis diperkosa lalu dibunuh. Ini sangat sadis," seorang polisi berkata seperti itu, aku hanya terdiam dan mengingat sesuatu.

Dektetif itu melihatku dan berkata, "Apa kau tahu siapa mayat ini? Sepertinya kamu terlihat mengingat sesuatu."

Aku menjawab dengan ketakutan, "Aku tidak percaya, dia adiknya Defoko, Koe Utane." Setelah itu aku keluar rumah dan mendatangi keluarga temanku.

Defoko dan orang tuanya sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. "Tidak mungkin, kau bohong Len! Tidak mungkin adikku menjadi korban." Hanya itu yang aku dengar dari mulut Defoko, setelah itu dia berlari ke TKP.

Sedangkan aku kembali ke rumah dan istirahat, aku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa temanku yang tadi menyapaku sekarang menjadi mayat.

Aku ketakutan. Jangan-jangan aku akan menjadi target selanjutnya.

.

.

.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Saya author baru di sini.

Terima kasih untuk adik saya, Adelia-chan, yang sudah mengedit ulang fic ini.

Selain itu. Saya Butuh banget kritik dan saran untuk melanjutkan _chapter _selanjutnya.

Catatan: Inget, jangan dibaca saja, tapi juga di-_review__._


	2. Teka-Teki Misterius

Chapter 2

Teka – Teki Misterius

* * *

Ke esokan paginya aku mendengar kabar kalau Rei telah ditemukan, ya, ditemukan, tetapi bukan dalam keadaan hidup, melainkan sudah terpenggal dan termutilasi.

Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan kabar ini. Kata orang tuaku, dia ditemukan di sekitar rumahnya. Temanku Defoko sangat dendam terhadap pembunuh itu dan dia mengatakan akan membalas dendamnya. Aku berkunjung ke rumah dia untuk menyarankan agar semuanya diurus oleh kepolisian, akan tetapi dia tidak percaya terhadap kepolisian.

Tiba–tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca, kami lalu mendatangi sumber suara tersebut dan melihat sebotol kaca yang terdapat surat.

Aku membukanya dan membacanya, "Aku dengar kau ingin membalaskan dendam adikmu, lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Aku menunggumu di belakang rumah bekas pabrik itu."

Aku terdiam sejenak, dan melihat Defoko sangat emosi setelah mendengar surat ini.

"Si keparat itu ingin menantangku, aku akan menghabisinya kali ini." Itu yang ku dengar dari Defoko.

Aku mencoba menyela, "Sabarlah, kita telpon polisi saja. Biar polisi yang menangani ini, kau tahu dia pembunuh berbahaya." Dia tidak mengindahkan kalimatku, dia pergi begitu saja.

Aku punya firasat buruk dengan ini, lalu aku mencoba menelpon polisi.

Tak berselang berapa lama Defoko tiba dengan berlumuran darah, Ibunya menjerit dan aku melihat wajahnya Defoko sangat pucat.

"Ada apa Defoko? Jelaskan padaku," aku bertanya.

"Aku datang ke rumah itu bersama kelompokku, yang aku ingat tiba–tiba dari ruang yang gelap terdengar suara pisau dan saat aku berbalik semua teman–temanku tewas," Defoko menjawab.

"Tetap tenang aku sudah menelpon polisi, sudah ku bilang jangan ke sana." Aku mencoba menenangkan nya.

Aku melihat Ibunya sangat sedih. Ibunya lalu membawa dia ke dalam rumah. Aku pergi ke rumah kosong itu.

"Jadi ini rumah itu, Blok 13 cukup menyeramkan," aku bergumam.

Sambil menunggu polisi datang aku berjalan menyisir tempat ini sambil mencari benda yang mencurigakan. Rumah ini semakin ramai dikerumuni oleh warga yang mendengar tentang pembunuhan itu.

"Akhirnya polisi itu datang," aku bergumam sendiri.

"Sore Tuan Len. Anda yang memanggil kami?" Dektektif sekaligus kepala polisi itu bertanya.

"Ini sungguh aneh Dektektif Kaito, kau seperti baru mengenaliku," aku balas menjawab, lalu dia tertawa.

"Baiklah ceritakan yang terjadi di sini sebelum kita menggeledah rumah bekas pabrik ini."

Aku lalu menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpa temanku, Defoko, ke dektektif itu. Setelah itu detektif itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memulai menyisir rumah itu.

"Ini gila, sungguh ini pandangan yang sangat mengerikan," seorang polisi berteriak.

Aku langsung berlari masuk bersama dektektif itu.

Ini sangat mengerikan. Apa yang aku lihat ini sangat sulit untuk dibayangkan, padahal dari luar sepertinya tidak terjadi apa–apa, akan tetapi saat aku baru membuka pintu yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah temanku yang lain, ya, dari kepalanya aku mengenalinya kalau itu dia.

Lalu aku melihat ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Aku mulai mual dengan bau darah yang amis, aku melihat banyak organ tubuh terburai yang membuat seluruh polisi muntah, termasuk juga aku.

Aku melihat tubuh utuh, ini cukup aneh seorang psikopat melupakan 1 tubuh? Aku melihat di tubuh itu penuh goresan.

"Angka? Sepertinya aku menemukan petunjuk," aku berteriak.

Setelah itu detektif itu mendekatiku dan berkata, "5, 3, dan ada jejak darah di dinding bertuliskan DEAD MAN. Apa menurutmu ini sebuah petunjuk?"

"Mungkin, perumahanku nomor 5, mungkin selanjutnya adalah perumahan nomor 3 atau 2, seperti 5 – 3. Yang pasti kita harus mewaspadai ini, lalu dengan jejak darah itu DEAD MAN, aku tidak tahu itu apa, mungkin nama pembunuh itu," aku menjawabnya.

Setelah itu aku keluar, dan melihat banyak mobil ambulan dengan kantong–kantong mayat. "Sepertinya tempat ini akan semakin angker saja," aku bergumam.

"Hahahahaha, kau ini ada–ada saja," Dektektif itu tertawa, "Jika benar itu kode 5 3 adalah perumahan nomor 3 atau 2, kita hanya fokus ke tempat itu saja bukan?" dia melanjutkan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu menahu. Semoga saja dugaanku benar," aku menjawabnya.

"Err, Len, apa kau mau membantu kami dalam memecahkan masalah ini? Aku lihat kau lebih tau dengan kasus ini, dan kau sangat hebat dalam memecahkan masalah." Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan dektektif itu.

"Tenang saja, keluargamu kami jamin kesalamatannya," dia melanjutkannya.

Lalu aku menjawab, "Aku tidak percaya denganmu, aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam kasus ini. Jika aku terlibat, keluargaku dalam bahaya, kau mengerti."

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan TKP, aku pulang dengan rasa ketakutan. "Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu, ahh, sudahlah mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku," aku bergumam setelah melihat bayangan seseorang melewati ruang gelap.

Sesampainya di rumah aku mendengar Ibunya Defoko berteriak histeris, aku langsung berlari menuju ke rumahnya.

Hal yang sangat menakutkan hingga aku tidak percaya. Defoko terbunuh di kamarnya sendiri, disaat orang–orang lain datang ke rumahnya atau dalam keadaan ramai. Apa ini nyata? Mengapa seluruh teman–temanku dibantai? Ini pasti mimpi.

Aku sangat ketakutan setengah mati karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Dektektif itu datang kembali ke tempat Defoko dan mencoba menenangkan Ibunya.

Ibunya Defoko sangat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak–anaknya, aku menyadari perasaan dia, dia sangat sedih dengan kepergian putra–putrinya dengan keadaan yang sadis.

Dalam hatiku memiliki kebencian amat dalam dengan pembunuh itu.

Apa dia setan? Apa dia iblis? Darimana dia masuk ke kamar itu di mana tiada jendela hanya ada 1 pintu masuk. Aku sangat ingin membalas ini, aku menghampiri dektektif itu dan berkata, "Aku akan membantumu dalam memecahkan masalah ini, aku akan membalaskan dendamku, dendam teman–temanku yang terbunuh."

Dektektif itu menjawab, "Oke, kalau begitu kita akan menangkapnya bersama–sama, selamat bergabung dengan kami."

Entah dari mana aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengitaiku dan aku mendengar bisikan dari dia, "Bagus, jadilah kuat dan bunuhlah aku." Bisikan itu membuat diriku sangat merinding ketakutan.

Ke esokan paginya aku mendengar telah terjadi pembunuhan di perumahan nomor 3, "Jadi dugaanku ada yang benar," aku berkata dalam hati. Aku melihat ponsel, ternyata ada banyak panggilan masuk, aku tidak mengenal panggilan ini.

Aku keluar dan pergi ke TKP, Mamaku mewanti–wanti agar tidak ikut–ikutan dalam kasus ini, tapi aku sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam kasus ini. Aku tidak pernah memberi tahu Mamaku, aku yakin dia pasti marah ketika mendengar ini.

Aku pergi ke tempat itu, ternyata dektektif itu sudah tiba lebih awal dari pasukannya.

"Pagi Len, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon dariku?" dia menyapaku.

"Pagi Dektektif Kaito, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mencoba menelponku, karena setahuku aku tidak pernah memberikan nomerku," aku menjawab.

Dia tertawa, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Hahaha, ya, maafkan aku. Sangat mudah mendapatkan nomermu, tapi aku lupa memberi tahumu. Sudahlah kembali ke kasus ini, sepertinya dugaanmu benar kalau akan terjadi pembunuhan di perumahan nomor 3, ini sunggu mengerikan."

"Bagaimana keadaan mayatnya?" aku bertanya.

"Satu keluarga terbunuh dan termutilasi, hanya ada 1 orang yang selamat, dia bersamaku di mobilku," Dektektif itu menjawab, lalu kami pergi ke mobil dektektif itu.

"Bagaimana anak itu menghubungimu?" aku bertanya.

"Anak buahku menelponku kalau telah terjadi pembunuhan, yang aku heran adalah dari pengakuan anak itu kalau dia bertemu pembunuhnya dan berkata akan melepaskannya jika anak itu berhasil membunuh pembunuh itu," Dektektif itu menjawab. Aku semakin heran dengan ini.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan kepada anak itu?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Hmmm, oh yaa, anak itu berkata kalau dirinya akan digunakan, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya yang pasti dia aman sekarang," Dektektif itu menjawab.

Ternyata dia anak perempuan berumur 15 tahunan sepertinya, aku langsung terheran–heran mengapa pembunuh itu melepaskannya, akan tetapi adiknya temanku, Koe Utane, malah diperkosa lalu dibunuhnya.

Aku tidak jadi menanyakannya ke wanita itu, aku langsung pergi ke rumah TKP itu.

"Ohh, kau tidak jadi bertanya dengannya?" Dektektif itu bertanya padaku.

"Tidak," kataku

"Baiklah, mari kita masuk ke TKP, sepertinya anak buahku sudah tiba," Dektektif itu membalas jawabanku.

Hal pertama yang aku liat saat membuka pintu adalah seperti tidak terjadi apa–apa. Setelah aku masuk ke ruangan dapur aku melihat bekas darah di dinding berbentuk suatu lambang.

"Gambar ini mirip gambar segitiga terbalik," kataku.

"Kau benar Len," Dektektif itu membenarkannya.

Aku bingung apa maksud dari pembunuh ini, lalu aku melihat sesosok mayat tergeletak di depan komputernya. Yang aku heran kata dektektif itu seluruh korban termutilasi, akan tetapi yang satu ini tidak.

Aku melihat teks yang ada di komputernya, aku ingat orang ini adalah pembuat novel, ini kalimat terakhirnya: "Di saat ini, yang aku lihat hanyalah kegelapan, guntur, dan angin yang sangat mengerikan dan mencekam setelah itu akue309ih933."

Aku yakin kalau bukan orang ini yang menulisnya, karena aku melihat darah yang mengalir dari lehernya, aku pastikan dia mati sebelum sempat menulis ini, sepertinya pembunuh itu yang menulisnya. Aku yakin ini clue untuk tempat pembunuhan selanjutnya.

Lalu aku pergi ke kamar, aku melihat sesosok mayat wanita yang ususnya terburai dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya terpenggal, aku melihat polisi itu mencoba mencari bagian tubuhnya.

Lagi–lagi aku melihat segitiga terbalik dan angka 555. Di kamar itu terdapat kamar mandi, aku sangat mual saat masuk ke ruangan itu, apalagi saat masuk ke kamar mandinya, karena aroma amis darah saat membuka pintu kamar mandi itu langsung tercium, aku langsung ingin muntah saat melihat otak dan jantung beserta tubuh berserakan.

Aku melihat di kaca tertulis angka 4343. Apa ini kode? Aku melihat alamat yang sepertinya aku tahu kalau itu adalah gedung dari bekas pabrik yang sudah lama sekali tidak terpakai karena kebakaran, tapi gedung itu tidak pernah benar–benar terbakar karena tidak ada bekas terbakar di dalam gedung tersebut.

Aku keluar dari tempat itu dengan rasa sangat takut, aku menulis tanda segitiga terbalik termasuk angka 555 4343. Mungkin angka ini akan berguna nantinya. Aku sangat merinding setelah aku melihat sesosok bayangan melintas di depanku sebelum aku keluar dari rumah ini.

Tubuhku bergetar karena dia membisikan sesuatu, "Selamat datang di duniaku, kembaranku."

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_A/N_: Setelah dibaca _review_ yaa :D


	3. Lambang dan Ruangan

Chapter 3

Lambang dan Ruangan

* * *

Hari ini aku di telpon oleh Dektektif Kaito untuk datang ke kepolisian, aku tidak tahu untuk apa dia memanggilku. Aku datang ke sana tanpa memberi tahu Ibuku, aku tahu sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah karena kasus ini, pihak kepolisian meminta izin kepada pihak sekolah agar aku bisa membantu memecahkan kasus ini. Anehnya pihak sekolah malah ingin aku enyah dari sekolah itu.

"Selamat pagi Len," Dektektif Kaito menyapaku.

"Pagi," Aku membalas.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Dektektif Kaito? Apa ada clue baru?" Aku bertanya.

"Tidak ada, hanya kau harus mendengar cerita dari korban yang selamat ini," Dia menjawab.

"Ahhh, membosankan, mengapa aku harus mendengar penjelasan anak itu?" batinku.

"Baiklah, dimana anak itu?" Aku berkata sambil menuju suatu ruangan.

Ekspresi pertama yang aku lihat dari wajah anak itu adalah wajah ketakutan saat melihatku, ya, aku tahu kalau dia takut olehku karena pembunuhnya sangat mirip denganku. Jika ku ingat-ingat wajah keparat itu yang berbeda hanyalah pandangannya terhadap manusia, dia terlihat sangat menakutkan saat dia mulai membelah mayat.

Aku mencoba menenangkan anak itu, "Tenanglah aku Len Kagamine, kau tidak ingat aku? Aku tetanggamu dari perumahan nomor 5."

Sepertinya itu tidak ampuh, dia masih terlihat sangat ketakutan. Aku tertawa saat melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi? Fokus, kenapa aku tertawa? Kenapa aku merasakan sesutau yang aneh? Apa ini? Apa aku tertular penyakit ini? Penyakit Psikopat?" batinku.

Dektektif melihat tingkah lakuku yang aneh lalu menjauhkan diriku dari wanita itu, mungkin dia mengetahui kalau wanita itu semakin ketakutan. Aku menenangkan diriku di luar ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Len? Mengapa kau langsung berubah seperti itu?" Dektektif Kaito bertanya padaku.

"Entahlah, aku sedikit kurang enak badan karena memikirkan kasus ini," Aku menjawab.

Aku melihat seorang dektektif lain datang dan membawa minuman.

"Wah, pas sekali kau membawa minuman Akaito," Dia menyapa temannya.

"Hahahaha, aku melihat kalian terlalu tegang tadi, makanya aku membawakan minuman ini," Dia menjawab.

"Perkenalkan, dia temanku, Akaito," Dia memperkenalkan temannya.

"Aku Akaito, umurku 20 tahun, aku akan membantumu sebisaku untuk memecahkan kasus ini."

"Sebaiknya kau mundur dari kasus ini, jika kau terlibat kau akan berakhir seperti korban–korban yang termutilasi kemarin," Aku berkata.

Entah mengapa aku mengucapkan kalimat yang aneh itu. Aku melihat Akaito malah tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Hahahahaha, jika takdirku mati dengan cara seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi? Aku akan tetap memecahkan kasus ini," Dia menjawab.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Wah wah, kalian baru kenal sudah sangat akrab, memang team yang kompak. Kau akan mendapat patner baru lagi Len, dan aku yakin kau pasti suka dengannya." Dektektif Kaito memecahkan keheningan.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu tegang menghadapi kasus ini, tetap rileks dan fokus, jangan sampai terpengaruh ya," Dia berkata.

"Apa kau tahu, kita menghadapi pembunuh keji yang brutal. Aku tidak yakin kita akan hidup sampai akhir kasus ini," Aku menjawab.

"Kau benar, tapi jangan di ambil pusing lah," Dia menjawab dengan santai.

Aku melihat Akaito juga tertawa.

"Apa ini lelucon? Jadi menurutmu pembunuh yang mengintai kita adalah badut sehingga kau tertawa?" Aku berkata.

Tiba–tiba terdengar teriakan dari ruangan wawancara. Kami langsung berlari memasuki ruangan itu, dan melihat pemandangan yang di luar dugaan. 4 polisi yang mengawasi korban selamat terbunuh dengan kepala terpenggal.

Aku melihat wanita itu sangat syok, dia menangis histeris.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jawab pertanyaanku," Aku bertanya.

Dia terdiam dan menangis.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam? Jawab pertanyaanku," Aku kembali bertanya.

"Sudahlah Len, dia syok, mana mungkin bisa menjawab dalam keadaan seperti itu," Dektektif Kaito menyela.

"Panggil ambulan cepat," Dektektif Akaito berkata kepada polisi yang berjaga di sana.

Keadaan semakin kacau, ini sangat gila, dimana pembunuhan terjadi pagi hari dan terjadi di tempat yang tak terduga.

"Ini kantor polisi, bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Bagaimana dia bisa keluar? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya masuk ke ruangan itu, padahal ruangan wawancara dan kami berada saat itu hanya berjarak 5 meter," batinku berkata.

Aku membawa wanita itu keluar dari ruangan wawancara, aku melihat banyak sekali darah di bajunya. Dia masih terlihat syok, aku memberikannya minuman yang di bawa Akaito padanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa–apa?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya terdiam sambil memegang botol minumannya dengan erat. Aku tahu, ini seperti mimpi buruk baginya, dimana dia harus melihat keluarganya di bantai di depan matanya dan harus melihat lagi pembantaian yang terjadi di kantor polisi.

"Aku Kagamine Rin," Dia mengenalkan diri.

"Aku tahu, kan sudah aku bilang aku tetanggamu," Aku hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya," Dia membalas.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau bisa ceritakan semua kepadaku ketika semua ini di atasai oleh polisi," Jawabku.

Dia terlihat tenang meski dia terkadang terlihat ketakutan, aku baru menyadari kalau dia ketakutan akan sesuatu, aku baru merasakan bahwa pembunuh itu masih berada di kantor polisi ini.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya, "Tenanglah, kau aman di sisiku, aku yakin dia tak berani menyentuhmu di saat kau bersamaku."

Dia terlihat tenang, dan wajahnya memerah. Dalam hatiku tertawa, aku tidak bermaksud menggodanya, aku pun ketakutan jika berhadapan langsung dengan pembunuhnya.

"Siapa namamu? Mengapa wajahmu mirip dengannya?" Dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Namaku Len, aku berumur 17 tahun tapi kau tidak perlu memanggilku kakak. Jadi kau membandingkan aku dengan pembunuh itu?" Aku menjawab sambil memperkenalkan diriku.

"Ohh, tidak, aku tidak bermaksud membandingkanmu. Aku minta maaf jika kamu tersinggung oleh ucapanku," Dia membalas.

Aku melihatnya mulai menangis, karena wajahku terlihat serius dalam berbicara dengan orang, mungkin dia pikir aku tersinggung oleh ucapannya.

"Hahaha, kau sangat lucu, mengapa kau meminta maaf? Aku tidak tersinggung oleh ucapanmu," Aku menjawab dengan tenang sambil mengelus kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya.

Kembali aku melihatnya tersenyum dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Dektektif Akaito dan Dektektif Kaito datang menghampiri kami.

"Sepertinya pembunuhnya masih di sini, tempat ini tidak aman Len, bawa dia ke ruang tamu. Timku akan datang membawa baju ganti untuk gadis itu," Dektektif Kaito berkata padaku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi Rin," Aku lalu mengajak Rin pergi.

Tiba–tiba terdengar suara kegaduhan dari gudang.

"Pergilah Len, Aku dan Dektektif Kaito yang akan ke sana," Dektektif Akaito berkata lalu pergi.

Aku melihat beberapa polisi bersenjata lengkap pergi bersama dengan Dektektif Akaito dan Kaito. Aku dan Rin pergi ke ruang tamu, kami di sambut oleh tim Dektektif Kaito.

"Aku Kaiko, aku adiknya dektektif Kaito sekaligus timnya, jadi kau yang bernama Rin?" Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Aku hanya melihat Rin mengangguk.

"Hihihi, kau lucu ya, ikut bersamaku, kamu harus ganti baju dulu," Kaiko mengajak Rin ke sebuah ruangan.

Aku di tinggalkan ber 2 dengan orang aneh berjubah ini.

"Jangan–jangan dia pembunuh nya, Kaiko tidak menyadari kalau orang berjubah itu di dekatnya, buktinya dia tidak memperkenalkan orang itu," batinku.

Aku ketakutan tetapi tetap berpikiran positif, mungkin saja Kaiko lupa. Dektektif Akaito dan Kaito pun datang, aku melihat beberapa polisi dan petugas keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan membawa 12 kantung mayat. Aku terheran–heran mengapa jadi 12?

"Hah, aneh sekali. Pembunuh itu sangat nekat membunuh para polisi dan staff-nya di markas polisi," Dektektif Kaito memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa? Mengapa menjadi 12 kantung mayat?" Aku bertanya.

"Di gudang terjadi pembunuhan lagi, 8 staff kebersihan terbunuh dengan cara yang sangat sadis, di setiap tubuh korban ditemukan gambar segitiga terbalik dan angka 555 di dahinya," Dektektif Akaito menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lalu kegaduhan apa yang terjadi tadi?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Itu kegaduhan box dan peralatan kebersihan terjatuh, mungkin itu cara pembunuhnya menarik perhatian agar para polisi tahu kalau di sana telah terjadi pembunuhan," kali ini Dektektif Kaito yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Oh yaa, apa kau telah bertemu adikku? Dimana dia sekarang? Mengapa kau sendirian?" Dektektif Kaito bertanya padaku.

"Sendiri? Tapi aku ber ..." Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sedirian di ruang tamu ini.

"Apa tadi itu hantu?" batinku. "Ahh sudahlah, mereka tadi ke ruang ganti mungkin, kan Rin sedang mengganti pakaiannya," kataku.

"Oooh, begitu," Jawab Dektektif Kaito singkat.

Aku jadi sangat merinding, mengapa orang berjubah itu hilang? Apa benar dugaanku? Jadi benar dia pembunuhnya yang mengintaiku? Aku memiliki perasaan buruk, aku harus ke ruangan itu. Lalu aku berlari ke ruang ganti, Dektektif itu tidak mencegahku tapi mereka terlihat heran dan mengejarku.

"Ada apa Len?" Akaito mencoba menghentikanku.

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk," jawabku singkat dan terus berlari ke ruangan itu.

Tanpa basa–basi aku lalu mendobrak pintu itu. Saat aku baru saja mau mendobrak pintu itu, aku melihat pintu itu terbuka dan di depannya adalah Rin yang membuka. Aku tidak bisa berhenti berlari.

"Ini sangat buruk, aku berlari terlalu cepat, pasti tabrakan nih," batinku.

Rin kaget, dia juga terlihat tidak bisa menghindariku. Aku menabraknya hingga terjatuh ke belakangnya.

"Wah–wah, kalian sangat romantis, ehh, kau ini masa di tinggal Rin sebentar saja langsung kangen begitu," Kaiko berkata.

"Ini tidak lucu," batinku. "Maaf Rin aku menabrakmu," Aku meminta maaf kepada Rin.

Aku tidak menyadari kalau Rin pingsan, mungkin aku menabraknya terlalu keras.

"Kau ini Len, kau sangat panik sekali," Dektektif Kaito menasihatiku.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu angkat dia ke ruang tamu, aku akan mengambilkannya minum dan minyak gosok," Kaiko berkata lalu pergi.

Aku membawa Rin ke ruang tamu, tapi saat aku mengangkat tubuhnya aku melihat sebuah kalung segitiga terbalik dan di lengannya terdapat symbol yang aneh. Aku juga melihat Dektektif Akaito tertawa melihatku, hal yang sangat menjengkelkan sekali.

Kaiko pun tiba dengan membawa air kemasan dan minyak gosok. Kami mengobrol sambil menunggu Rin sadar, aku menanyakan kode yang ditemukan pada tubuh korban saat di gedung, tetapi dektektif Kaito hanya mengulang–ngulang perkataannya. Hingga Rin sadar tiba–tiba kantor polisi itu mati listrik, dan membuat keheningan.

"Huh, mengapa tiba–tiba listrik jadi padam? Apa ulah pembunuh itu?" Kaiko memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin ada pemadaman bergilir," Dektektif Akaito mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin listrik di kantor polisi ini bisa padam? Bukannya setiap kantor polisi memiliki cadangan listrik?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau benar Len, kantor ini memiliki cadangan listrik. Ayo pindah ke apartemenku, di sini semakin tidak aman," Dektektif Kaito menutup pembicaraan.

Aku melihat Rin yang baru sadar kebingungan dengan pembicaraan kami.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjagamu karena kau adalah harta berharga bagi tim ini."

Muka Rin memerah dan dia mulai salah tingkah, mungkin dia salah mengerti dari ucapan yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Dia memang harta berharga saat ini, karena dia lah yang tahu ciri–ciri lebih rinci pembunuhnya, dan hanya dia lah yang dapat mengundang pembunuh itu datang ke sarang polisi.

Kami berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil van, entah mobil itu milik siapa karena aku sangat malas menanyakannya, kami melewati sebuah gedung tua yang pernah terbakar, entah bagian mana yang terbakar yang pasti dari luar tidak terlihat seperti terbakar. Aku melihat gambar di sebuah jendela di gedung tersebut, dan gambar itu terlihat sangat familiar bagiku.

"Rin, coba kau lihat di jendela itu, ada sebuah lambang yang sangat mirip dengan kalungmu," ucapku sambil menunjukan lambang itu.

"Hmmmm, kamu benar Len," jawabnya singkat.

Aku melihat reaksinya yang singkat membuatku berfikiran kalau Rin berkaitan dengan pembunuh itu. Tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah, setelah aku melihat reaksinya yang singkat, aku melihat wajahnya sangat ketakutan.

Aku berusaha menenangkannya, "Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku menakutimu."

Rin hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Hmm, tidak kok."

"Apa kita perlu ke sana Len?" tanya Dektektif Kaito.

"Saat ini tidak, Dektektif. Terlalu berbahaya, kita tidak tahu apa yang menunggu kita di sana," jawabku.

Setelah itu aku melihat seseorang berada di jendela gedung itu, dan dia terlihat tersenyum padaku, aku merasakan bahwa orang itu menyadari bahwa aku sedang memantau gedung itu. Hal ini membuatku makin ketakutan jika memikirkan kalau clue selanjutnya adalah gedung itu.

Kami sampai ke apartemen dimana tempat Detektif Kaito tinggal.

"Len, kau harus tahu, tempat ini bukan hanya aku yang tinggal. Di sini juga tempat Kaiko tinggal loh," Dektektif Kaito memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang pasti tempat ini aman, kan?" jawabku singkat.

"Hahahahaha," semua di mobil itu tertawa.

Kami menuju parkiran mobil dan langsung menuju ruangan Dektektif Kaito. Apartement ini terdiri dari 12 lantai dan yang aku dengar kalau kamar Dektektif Kaito berada di lantai 5, setiap ruangan di sini di beri nomor awal berdasarkan lantainya.

"Jadi dimana kamarnya?" tanyaku.

"516," jawab Dektektif Kaito singkat.

"Aku ke ruanganku dulu, mengambil beberapa cemilan," ucap Kaiko lalu pergi.

"Huh, anak itu, apa dia tidak takut yah, padahal bisa saja pembunuhnya berada di ruangannya," celoteh Dektektif Kaito.

Sebelum sampai ke ruangan Dektektif Kaito, aku melihat lambang segitiga terbalik lagi di sebuah pintu masuk seseorang yang berjarak 3 blok dari ruangannya. Apakah tempat itu adalah tempat pembunuhnya?

Aku menanyakan sejak berapa lama lambang itu berada kepada Dektektif Kaito, tapi dia hanya menjawab bahwa itu hanya lambang biasa, dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini, karena kasus ini beberapa hari terakhir banyak orang menggambarkan segitiga terbalik di depan pintu rumahnya agar pembunuh itu tidak masuk. Aku tidak terlalu tahu apa cara itu benar–benar ampuh atau hanya hoax belaka, yang pasti setelah lambang itu terekam di salah satu kamera yang meliput kejadian itu, banyak masyarakat yang membuat lambang itu menjadi penangkal pembunuhnya.

"Memang dia setan, dengan menggambar lambang seperti ini bisa menangkalnya. Aneh–aneh saja," ucapku dalam hati.

Kami masuk ke ruangan Dektektif Kaito.

"Anggap saja seperti rumah kalian," kata Dektektif Kaito sambil tersenyum pada kami.

Di luar tiba–tiba cuaca mendung, dan aku merasakan merinding yang luar biasa. Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengincar kami, aku sangat kaget karena tiba–tiba listrik padam. Aku langsung berinisiatif untuk melindungi Rin, karena aku khawatir Rin adalah targetnya.

"Jangan jauh–jauh dariku Rin," kataku.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Pegang revolver ini Len, arahkan ke badan atau kaki, jika kau bisa tembak saja kepalanya. Aku dan Dektektif Akaito akan memeriksa ke luar sambil mencari penerangan," kata Dektektif Kaito sambil memberikan aku sebuah senjata.

Tiba–tiba petir menyambar membuat kaget semua orang, aku mendengar seluruh blok di apartemen ini teriak. Dektektif Kaito langsung lari keluar dan mencari adiknya karena takut terjadi apa–apa dengan adiknya.

Aku melihat Akaito kebingungan sekali, ruangan semakin gelap, aku berinisiatif membuka tirai jendela dan pintu agar cahaya bisa masuk. Seperti sudahku duga, orang–orang memilih menunggu listrik nyala di luar daripada di dalam ruangan, ya, aku mengerti karena mereka takut akan kegelapan semenjak pembunuh itu meneror orang–orang dari kegelapan.

"Dimana Dektektif Kaito, mengapa lama sekali, apa dia baik–baik saja?" kata Dektektif Akaito.

"Entahlah, aku tidak berani ke luar, jangan jauh–jauh Rin," aku menjawab.

Aku sangat khawatir dengan mereka berdua, karena sudah 15 menit Dektektif Kaito dan Kaiko belum datang ke sini. Aku juga khawatir dengan Rin, jika aku tinggal dia dengan Dektektif Akaito, aku takut kalau pembunuhnya datang dan menghabisi mereka berdua. Aku hanya bisa berdoa kalau mereka berdua datang ke tempat ini dengan selamat.

Di luar semakin gaduh, banyak orang berdoa karena badai juga semakin ganas hingga merobohkan beberapa pohon, aku tidak melihatnya tapi aku mendengar suara seperti pohon tumbang.

"Sudah 30 menit, tapi mereka belum datang," Dektektif Akaito memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kita harus bagaimana lagi? Berharap baik lah semoga mereka datang dengan selamat," jawabku.

Aku semakin khawatir dengan mereka, lalu aku berinisiatif untuk mencari mereka dengan membawa Dektektif Akaito dan Rin juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari mereka? Tapi ingat jangan berpencar," kataku.

"Baiklah," jawab Dektektif Akaito.

Aku melihat Rin sangat takut dan juga terlihat sangat tegang, hal yang sama terlihat dari wajah Dektektif Akaito.

"Sudahku bilang, kau jangan ikut–ikutan dengan kasus ini Dektektif Akaito. Kau terlihat seperti wanita ketakutan," ejekku.

Dia tidak berkata apa–apa. Saat kami mau melangkah mencari mereka, tiba–tiba ada suara dari halaman ruangan Dektektif Kaito.

"Aku akan memeriksanya, jaga Rin," kataku kepada Dektektif Akaito.

Akaito langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya untuk berjaga–jaga, aku juga mengeluarkan revolver yang di berikan Dektektif Kaito kepadaku. Aku melihat bayangan dari tirai halaman belakang apartemen ini, aku berusaha tetap tenang agar aku bisa fokus menembak.

Aku melihat Dektektif Akaito dan Rin mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Mengapa kalian mengikutiku?" tanyaku.

"Kata kau tadi kita harus bersama, jadi kami mengikutimu," jawab Dektektif Akaito.

"Hah, bilang saja kau takut," ejekku kepada Dektektif Akaito.

"Masa lebih berani aku daripada kau, hahaha," lanjutku.

"Heh, sudahlah fokus sana," celoteh Dektektif Akaito kepadaku.

Aku ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan mereka, padahal saat di kantor polisi tadi Dektektif Akaito sangat percaya diri. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju halaman belakang, tiba–tiba terdengar suara dari dapur.

"Ups, maaf, aku menyenggol sesuatu," kata Dektektif Akaito.

"Kau tahu, kau baru saja membuatku kaget, hampir saja senjata ini ku tembakan ke tirai itu," kataku.

Aku mengintip dari jendela. "Sepertinya tidak ada apa–apa," batinku.

Aku membuka pintu halaman belakang dan berharap tidak terjadi apa–apa, aku sudah memkirkan hal aneh–aneh yang membuatku parno untuk membuka pintu itu, tapi aku harus memeriksanya.

Jantungku berdetak sangat hebat, aku membukanya dan menodongkan ke segala arah saat aku masuk ke ruangan itu. Aku tidak melihat apa–apa, hanya tumbuh–tumbuhan yang sangat tidak penting dan bangkai kucing hitam yang tergorok kepalanya.

"Hah, ternyata dia banci juga memiliki kebun di sini," ejekku.

"Tunggu, bangkai kucing?" Aku kembali menatap bangkai kucing itu.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa–apa Len?" tanya Dektektif Akaito.

"Aku baik–baik saja, kemarilah karena di sini cukup terang," jawabku.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju tempatku.

"Huhft, aku sangat ketakutan," Rin memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tenang saja Rin," jawabku.

Jika aku pikir–pikir, aku juga sangat takut. Jika aku bisa lari, aku ingin lari dari kasus ini. Aku sudah muak dengan kasus ini.

"Woow, bangkai kucing? Apa ini clue?" tanya Dektektif Akaito.

"Entahlah," jawabku.

Tidak berselang beberapa lama aku mendengar suara teriakan orang dari 3 blok dari ruangan Dektektif Kaito, saat itu juga listrik tiba–tiba menyala.

"Sepertinya listrik sudah menyala, apa kau mendengar teriakan orang?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa–apa Len," jawab Dektektif Akaito.

Rin membenarkannya, apa ini hanya perasaanku? Mungkin saja karena aku terlalu berfikiran aneh–aneh.

"Baiklah listrik sudah menyala, mari kita cari Dektektif Kaito dan Kaiko," ajakku.

"Oke," jawab Dektektif Akaito.

Aku berlari menuju pintu depan, tiba–tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, dan itu membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu," Dektektif Kaito dan Kaiko berkata lalu masuk.

"Hey, apa kau gila? Kau nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti," teriakku.

"Hahahaha, maaf Len, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin membuka pintu," jawab Dektektif Kaito singkat.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa–apa," Rin berkata sambil menangis.

"Maaf ya Rin dan juga maaf buat kalian karena jadi menghawatirkan kami," Kaiko mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Aku hanya melihat Dektektif Akaito diam seribu bahasa.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali Dektektif Kaito?" tanyaku.

"Aku mencari adikku, saat aku sudah bertemu dia, dia mengajaku untuk ke generator listrik yang berada di lantai bawah. Kau tahu kan kalau listrik padam jadi kami melewati tangga," jawabnya.

"Apa di lantai bawah baik–baik saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, kau lihat sendiri bukan, butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyalakannya. Aku tidak bisa bekerja sendirian, dan aku takut memperburuk generator tua itu, jadi aku telpon petugas listrik dan menunggunya datang," jawab Dektektif Kaito.

"Lalu mereka datang dan memperbaikinya, aku khawatir dengan kalian jadi kami memutuskan untuk ke ruanganku lagi. Eh ternyata saat sampai di lantai 5 ini listrik menyala dan kau berteriak saat aku membuka pintu," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Hhhmm, generatornya rusak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin," jawab Dektektif Kaito singkat.

"Ini sulit di percaya kalau generator tua rusak dengan sendirinya, jika karena pemakaian harusnya generator itu meledak bukan?" Aku berusaha menganalisis.

"Sebentar, mungkin perkataanmu ada benarnya, tetapi mungkin sajalah," jawab Dektektif Kaito.

"Biasanya generator itu di pagari bukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya," jawab Dektektif Kaito singkat.

"Apa kau melihat pintu masuk generator itu rusak? Atau seperti disengaja dirusakan?" tanyaku.

"Saat kami sampai di lantai bawah, aku yang pertama membukanya. Memang aneh karena pintu itu sepertinya sudah terbuka," jawab Kaiko.

"Berarti ini ulah seseorang, dan sengaja merusaknya," batinku.

Tiba–tiba aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi, aku menyuruh Dektektif Kaito dan Kaiko pergi ke lantai bawah untuk memastikan petugas listrik itu, dan menanyakan penyebab utama listrik ini padam.

Aku melihat Dektektif Kaito kebingungan, akan tetapi dia mengangguk.

"Sebentar, aku mengambil P90-ku dulu, untuk berjaga–jaga," Dektektif Kaito berkata dan mengambil senjata yang berada di box di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Kau memiliki senjata berat?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ini tidak berat kok," jawabnya singkat sambil tertawa.

"Pegang ini Kaiko, buat jaga–jaga." Dia memberikan AK 47 kepada Kaiko.

"Kak, ini berat, mengapa kau tidak memberikan P90 itu saja," celoteh Kaiko.

"Ini benar–benar gila, dari mana kalian mendapatkan senjata itu?" tanyaku kaget.

Aku hanya melihat Dektektif Kaito tertawa sambil berkata, "Tidak perlu tahu kau dapat dari mana senjata ini, yang pasti jaga revolverku, jangan sampai hilang yah. Cadangan peluru ada di lemariku," jawabnya.

"Kami berangkat," lanjutnya.

Aku dan Dektektif Akaito hanya bisa terdiam, sedangkan Rin sangat terpana dengan senjata yang dikeluarkan Dektektif Kaito. Aku juga mendengar beberapa orang teriak kaget dengan mereka, karena mereka keluar dengan membawa senjata.

Aku mendengar dari jauh, "Tenanglah aku ini polisi."

Kami menunggu jawaban dari mereka.

"Ini sudah 10 menit, mereka belum memberikan kabar. Apa karena aku tidak mengatakan untuk memberi kabar, jadi mereka tidak memberi kabar," batinku.

Aku merasa gelisah, dan aku mengingat kalau aku mendengar teriakan dari kamar yang berada 3 blok dari ruangan ini. Aku mengajak Dektektif Akaito dan Rin untuk ikut bersamaku mengecek ruangan itu. Aku melihat mereka kebingungan tapi mereka mengangguk.

Kami keluar dan menuju ruangan itu, aku mengelurakan senjata untuk berjaga–jaga. Kali ini tiba–tiba jantungku benar–benar berdebar–debar. Aku membuka pintu itu dan sangat kaget dengan apa yang aku lihat. Rin teriak ketakutan dan aku melihat Dektektif Akaito sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Cepat telpon polisi dan ambulan Dektektif Akaito," teriakku.

Tanpa basa–basi Dektektif Akaito langsung menelponnya. Ini benar–benar gila, pemandangan ini membuatku sangat merinding sekali. Sebuah kepala terpenggal tertancap paku di dinding dan seluruh wajahnya sudah di kuliti dengan otak yang terburai. Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Rin!" Dektektif Akaito berteriak dan mencoba merangkul Rin.

Aku melihat Rin tidak kuat dengan pemandangan ini, dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku melihat sebuah lambang segitiga terbalik yang di lukis dengan darah, di ujungnya aku melihat lengan yang dipaku dengan besi, dan di bagian bawah adalah kaki yang terpaku. Di tengah–tengah gambar itu adalah kepala yang sudah di kuliti tadi.

Aku melihat korban lainnya yang terlihat utuh.

"Mungkin dia masih hidup, atau dia yang teriak tadi," batinku.

Aku mendekatinya, saat aku membalik tubuhnya, aku langsung melompat sekitar 1 meter dari tubuh itu, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

"Ada apa Len? Aku sudah menelpon Dektektif Kaito, katanya dia juga sudah menelpon ambulan dan juga polisi," Dektektif Akaito berkata.

"Jadi di lantai bawah..." Aku berucap terbata–bata.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Dektektif Akaito.

"Mayat ini sangat mengerikan Dektektif Akaito," Aku menjawab sambil bangun dari tempatku.

Aku melihat Dektektif Akaito menggendong Rin dan berjalan mendekatiku. Dia terlihat sangat kaget juga saat melihat mayat ini.

Aku sangat heran, lehernya digorok akan tetapi dari belakang tidak terlihat, dan tidak ada bekas darah juga di lantai tempat mayat itu. Ini aneh karena jika itu leher yang tergorok seharus nya ada bercak darah. Saat aku membaliknya aku melihat tubuhnya membiru dan matanya melotot. Aku kembali mendekatinya dan melihat lambang besar di tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah kertas.

"Sebuah surat?" teriakku.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Maaf kalau update-nya lama.

Butuh kritik dan saran untuk melanjutkan chap selanjutnya.

Jangan baca saja ya, review juga.


	4. Teman Baru dan Kematian

Chapter 4

Teman Baru dan Kematian

* * *

Aku tidak berani mengambil surat itu, aku langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan menjauhi jasad itu. Tidak berselang lama Dektektif Kaito dan Kaiko kembali ke tempat kami. Dektektif Kaito menceritakan kalau di lantai bawah telah terjadi pembunuhan, seluruh petugas listrik terbunuh mengenaskan, Dektektif Kaito juga menjelaskan bahwa dia menemukan sebuah clue.

Dektektif Kaito bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?"

Sepertinya Dektektif Kaito dan Kaiko baru menyadarinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, di sini terjadi pembunuhan juga," Aku menjawab.

"Aku sudah menelpon Polisi dan Ambulan, mereka sedang menuju kemari," Akaito berkata.

Lalu tidak terlalu lama aku mendengar suara sirine.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang," gumamku.

"Apa yang kau temukan di kamar ini, Len?" tanya Dektektif Kaito.

"Mayat, lambang aneh, dan sebuah surat," jawabku singkat.

"Biar aku periksa," Dektektif Kaito berkata lalu masuk ke ruangan.

Aku melihatnya sudah menggunakan sarung tangan khusus. Akaito dan Kaiko membawa Rin ke dalam ruangan kamar Dektektif Kaito sedangkan aku membantu Dektektif Kaito menyisir lokasi. Di saat aku menyisir lokasi, aku mencium bau yang sangat tidak enak dari kamar mandi, bau ini membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku memanggil beberapa polisi dan Dektektif Kaito untuk mengecek ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya kamar mandi ini terlihat terkunci dari dalam," kata seorang petugas kepolisian.

"Bawa masuk tim spesialis ke sini," Dektektif Kaito menyuruh bawahannya memanggil tim lain.

Aku melihat ada 1 regu yang berjumlah 5 orang masuk ke ruangan, mereka menggunakan perlengkapan yang lengkap dan mempersenjatai diri mereka dengan MP7.

"Sepertinya ada orang di dalam," bisik Dektektif Kaito kepadaku.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku.

"Ya aku sangat yakin," jawab Dektektif Kaito singkat.

Tiba–tiba ada ledakan keras di lantai bawah dan terdengar suara tembakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seorang pasukan berteriak.

Tiba–tiba listrik padam di ruangan ini. Aku memiliki firasat buruk dengan ini, aku melihat Dektektif Kaito keluar dengan membawa senjata P90-nya dan berlari ke lantai bawah tempat terjadinya ledakan.

Aku keluar ruangan dan melihat Dektektif Akaito juga sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan senjata yang diberikan Kaiko, aku berlari mendekatinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Dektektif Akaito.

"Entahlah, dimana Rin dan Kaiko?" jawabku.

Lalu aku melihat Rin yang sudah sadar keluar bersama Kaiko.

"Di dalam gelap jadi kami keluar," Kaiko berkata.

Tiba–tiba ledakan besar dari ruangan yang berada 3 blok dari ruangan ini atau tepatnya tempat ditemukannya surat itu. Kami semua terpental cukup jauh. Aku bangkit dari tempatku dan mencari Rin. Aku takut dia terpental jauh dan terluka parah.

"Rin... Rin... dimana kau?" Aku berteriak.

Koridor ini semakin gelap, hanya cahaya dari jendela yang masuk menerangi koridor ini.

"_Cough_, _cough_, ada apa ini?" Dektektif Akaito bangkit dan berkata.

"Dektektif Akaito, apa kau tidak apa–apa?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya aku tidak apa–apa, dimana Rin dan Kaiko?" jawab Dektektif Akaito.

Tiba–tiba aku mendengar teriakan meminta tolong.

"Tolonggg... Tolongggg..." teriakan seseorang.

Aku dan Dektektif Akaito berlari ke sumber suara. Aku melihat Rin digendong oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan jubah hitam.

"Lepaskan dia," teriakku.

Aku melihat Akaito hanya terdiam, sepertinya dia belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan pembunuhnya.

"Selamat datang di duniaku kembaranku," kata orang misterius.

"Sepertinya aku belum mengenalkan namaku, namaku adalah Len," Dia membuka jubahnya.

"Tii-tidakk mungkin, kaauu.." Aku berkata terbata–terbata.

"Len, hati–hati. Dia mencoba mempengaruhimu," Dektektif Akaito mencoba menyadarkanku.

"Tolong aku, tolong aku Kak," Rin berteriak.

"Hhhmmm, sepertinya kamu lupa Rin, aku membiarkanmu hidup agar aku dapat menggunakanmu," kata dia yang berwujud sepertiku.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya menggunakanmu, kau sangat mempesona hari ini," pembunuh itu berkata sambil menjilat pipi Rin.

"Lepaskan aku keparat," Rin berontak.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa–apa, tiba–tiba tubuhku tidak bisa ku gerakan.

"Ada apa kembaranku? Sepertinya kau terlihat sangat lelah. Hahahahahaha," Kembaranku berkata.

"Kau hanya punya waktu sampai pukul 12 malam untuk menyalamatkan wanita ini Len, aku menunggumu di gedung tua bekas pabrik itu, jika kau tidak datang aku akan benar–benar menggunakan anak ini, hahahahaha," Pembunuh itu berkata lalu pergi.

Aku berusaha bergerak.

"Dektektif Akaito, berikan besi yang ada di sebelahmu," Aku berkata.

Lalu Dektektif Akaito melemparkan besi yang cukup panjang dan sangat pas, ujungnya lancip. Tanpa basa–basi aku melemparkan besi itu ke arah pembunuh yang serupa denganku. Akan tetapi refleknya sangat baik, dia menangkap besi itu lalu melemparnya balik.

Aku berhasil menghindar, tapi aku baru menyadari bahwa targetnya bukan aku, akan tetapi Dektektif Akaito.

"Dektektif Akaito, menghindar!" Aku berteriak.  
Tapi itu terlambat, aku melihat besi itu sudah tertancap di dada Dektektif Akaito, lalu Dektektif Akaito jatuh tersungkur.

"Tiidaak! Tidaaak! Kaauuu!" Aku menjerit histeris.

"Lagi–lagi kau membuat kesalahan kembaranku, hahahahahaha," Dia berkata lalu pergi.

Aku sangat tidak percaya ini, ini terjadi sangat cepat. Aku sangat lebih tidak percaya kalau pembunuh itu mirip denganku, atau dia adalah aku? Sisi lain dariku? Pandanganku semakin kabur, siapa aku? Aku ini apa? Apa...

Tiba–tiba aku tersadar di sebuah ruangan. Entah ruangan apa ini. Pandanganku masih kabur, aku hanya melihat cahaya putih yang membuatku pusing. Aku mendengar suara.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," Seseorang berkata padaku.

"Dimana aku?" Aku bertanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu," Seseorang berkata kembali.

"Suara ini? Sepertinya aku kenal," batinku berkata.

Aku tersadar bahwa aku sedang di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Len?" Dektektif Kaito bertanya.

"Ternyata benar suara itu adalah kamu Dektektif Kaito," jawabku.

"Sepertinya aku sudah membaik," lanjutku.

Aku teringat sesuatu tentang Dektektif Akaito, lalu aku bertanya kepada Dektektif Kaito.

"Akaito, bagaimana keadaan Dektektif Akaito?" Aku bertanya.

"Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu dulu, nyawa Dektektif Akaito tidak dapat diselamatkan. Besi itu menembus jantungnya," jawab Dektektif Kaito.

"A..e...e... Agghh, kenapaa? Kenapaa?" Aku histeris.

Aku tidak percaya kalau Dektektif Akaito telah tewas, kejadian itu sangat cepat, aku baru mengenalnya 1 hari, dan dia mati? Mengapa pembunuh itu selalu mengambil teman–temanku? Mengapa aku harus melihat teman–temanku terbunuh? Mengapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua. Tiba–tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Jam berapa ini?" Aku bertanya.

"Ada apa Len, tenangkan dirimu, masih ada hari esok untuk kita kerjakan," Dektektif Kaito mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"Jangan kau alihkan pertanyaanku, jam berapa ini?" Aku berkata membentak.

"Heh, baiklah, sekarang pukul 8 malam. Sekarang istirahatlah," jawab Dektektif Kaito

"Tenang? Tenang? Dimana Rin sekarang?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang tidak waras, tenangkan dirimu Len, Rin belum di temukan setelah ledakan tersebut, adiku Kaiko sedang menyisir lokasi dan mengirimkan beberapa mata–matanya untuk mencari jejak pembunuh itu," Dektektif Kaito menjawab.

Aku mengingat sesuatu.

"GEDUNG TUA, GEDUNG TUA ITU!" Aku berteriak.

"Kau akan membuat seluruh pasien bangung Len, tenangkan dirimu, ada apa dengan gedung tua?" Dektektif Kaito mencoba menenangkanku.

Aku melihat Dektektif Kaito mengatakan kepada bawahanya untuk membawakan sesuatu. Aku melihat seseorang masuk dengan membawa suntikan.

"APA ITU?!" teriakku.

"Itu hanya obat penenang," jawab dokter itu.

"Kau bohong," kataku.

Tanpa basa–basi aku melepas selang infusku.

"Len apa yang kau lakukan?" Dektektif Kaito mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"Shsshshhs, kau mau menipuku? Itu obat bius," Aku menjawab.

Aku merasa semakin gila.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Len? Sadarlah," Dektektif Kaito mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Rin, enyahlah," Aku menjawab.

"Tenanglah, Rin besok pasti ditemukan, sekarang kau harus istirahat dulu," Dektektif Kaito menahan ku untuk pergi.

"TENANG KATAMU? HAHAHAHA," Aku berkata.

Aku merasakan gejolak yang gila, apa ini? Perasaan ini? Dektektif Kaito mengekang lenganku.

"Cepat Dok," Dektektif Kaito memberi isyarat untuk menyuntikan bius itu.

"KAU, argh!" Aku memberontak.

Aku membanting Dektektif Kaito ke depan, lalu menyerang Dokter itu.

"Len, ada apa denganmu?" Dektektif Kaito mencoba menghentikanku.

"Maafkan aku Dektektif Kaito, tapi aku harus pergi, pergi ke gedung tua itu," jawabku.

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor, aku menggunakan tangga darurat agar aku tidak terlihat oleh polisi yang berjaga, dan menggunakan pintu darurat untuk keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Aku tahu tindakanku salah, aku melihat dari kejauhan Dektektif Kaito menyuruh bawahanya untuk mencariku. Aku juga melihat Dektektif Kaito sedang berbicara dengan adiknya.

Aku berlari menjauh dari rumah sakit itu dan pergi menuju gedung tua itu.

Setelah aku sampai di gedung tua itu aku melihat seseorang menggunakan jubah.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya," Aku bergumam sambil mengingat.

"Dia orang misterius yang berada di kantor polisi itu, dari jubahnya dia juga mirip dengan jubah pembunuh keparat itu," celotehku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mencari senjata tajam di sekitar situ, aku menemukan sebuah besi panjang.

"Cukup untuk melumpuhkannya," gumamku.

Aku berlari menerjang orang misterius itu, tapi dia sangat lincah, dia melihatku saat aku menyerangnya, dia bergerak menghindariku dan menendang wajahku. Aku jatuh tersungkur dan berusaha bangkit lalu menyerangnya lagi.

"Kena!" dalam hatiku.

Seranganku kali ini mengenai wajahnya.

"Ternyata seranganku terlalu lemah," ucapku.

Aku melihatnya sedang membersihkan darah dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau serang aku," kata orang misterius itu.

Aku terkejut ternyata dia seorang wanita.

"Kau.., kau bukan pembunuh itu?" ucapku.

"Menurutmu aku ini siapa? Seenaknya kau memukulku. Apa kau Len?" ucap wanita misterius itu.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya ku.

"Tidak juga, tapi namamu cukup terkenal di kalangan polisi," jawab wanita misterius itu.

"Kau polisi? Apa kau ingin menangkapku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya di tugaskan untuk mencari wanita berambut kuning itu. Aku mata–mata yang di kirim ke gedung ini, Kaiko menyuruhku karena dia mendengar darimu kalau pembunuh itu berada di sini," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan pembunuhnya berada di sini, aku hanya berkata aku akan ke gedung ini untuk menyelamatkan Rin, kau sendiri ke gedung ini? Kau cukup pemberani, apa kau tahu pembunuh yang kau hadapi telah membunuh banyak orang? Dia psikopat sadis, dan tidak segan untuk membunuh," kataku.

"Aku tidak sendiri, aku tau tentang pembunuh itu, aku ke gedung ini bersama 5 orang lainnya, 5 orang itu sudah masuk ke gedung itu. Sudah 2 jam dari mereka pergi dan aku tidak mendengar kabar apa pun dari mereka," jawabnya.

"2 jam, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Jam 10 malam, memang kenapa?" jawabnya sambil bertanya.

"Sial aku harus masuk ke gedung itu," kataku.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk," katanya dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak menghalangiku? Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Buat apa aku menghalangimu? Tugasku adalah memata–matai tempat ini dan menangkap pembunuhnya. Namaku Hatsune Miku, kau bisa memanggilku Miku," jawabnya.

"Aku Len," kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah tau, mengapa kau mengenalkan diri lagi?" jawabnya.

Aku melihat wajahnya sudah mulai jengkel dengan ucapanku.

"Maaf," kataku.

Kami berjalan masuk menuju gedung itu. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang diawasi.

"Aku merasakan ada orang yang mengawasi kita," kataku.

"Hati–hati saja, saat aku menunggu mereka ber-5 aku mendengar teriakan seseorang dari gedung ini," jawabnya.

"Apa kau takut?" tanyaku.

"Tentu tidak, aku sudah terbiasa dengan mayat sejak aku kecil, bahkan ruanganku penuh dengan mayat," jawabnya.

"Apa kau bergurau?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya diam.

Tiba–tiba aku melihat bayangan yang berlari ke sebuah ruangan. Aku berniat mengejarnya.

"Aku melihat bayangan!" teriakku sambil mengejar bayangan itu.

"Jangan dikejar!" teriak Miku.

Tubuhku tidak merespon untuk berhenti, aku merasakan adrenalin yang kuat akan membunuh, aku terus mengejar bayangan itu sambil mempersiapkan serangan pertama untuk melumpuhkan bayangan itu. Aku tiba di sebuah ruangan kosong.

"Jalan buntu, kemana orang itu. Keluarlah keparat, berhentilah bermain–main," teriakku.

Aku jadi memiliki firasat buruk.

"Jangan–jangan targetnya adalah Miku," gumamku.

Aku berbalik.

"Haahh, kau mengagetkanku Miku," teriakku.

"Aku yang kaget bodoh, sudahku bilang jangan dikejar," ucap gadis itu.

Aku mendengat suara aneh dari jauh.

"Apa kau mendengar itu?" tanyaku.

Aku hanya melihatnya terdiam, tiba–tiba ruangan tempatku berada sekarang bergetar hebat.

"Cepat lari dari ruangan ini," ucap Miku.

Tapi terlambat, tiba–tiba lantai tempat kami berpijak terbelah menjadi 2. Kami terjatuh di dalam jebakan. Saat aku tersadar, lantai itu tertutup kembali dan membuat ruangan tempat kami terjatuh menjadi sangat gelap.

"Tenanglah, jangan panik Miku. Kau dimana Miku?!" teriakku.

"Kau yang panik bodoh," jawabnya singkat.

"Sepertinya aku memegang kepala, apa ini kepalamu?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin kau salah pegang, aku berada di belakangmu tadi," jawabnya.

Aku merasa aneh dengan tempat ini, aku mencium bau amis darah dan aku sering memegang benda yang lembek.

"Ingat kau jangan teriak saat aku menyalakan penerangan," ucap Miku.

"Memang kenapa? Apa tempat ini begitu mengerikan," tanyaku.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku sudah terbiasa dengan mayat," ucapnya.

Aku bingung dengan perkataan Miku.

"Apa maksudmu Miku?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa pura–pura bodoh? Aku terbiasa dengan mayat. Apa kau tidak mencium dari aromanya?" jawabnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, dia mencoba memberi tahuku agar tidak panik. Karena tempat sekarang ini adalah gudang mayat," gumamku dalam hati.

"Baiklah nyalakan saja penerangannya," ucapku.

"Sabar bodoh, aku sedang mencari senterku, senterku terjatuh," Miku berkata.

"Maaf, ku kira kau tinggal menyalakannya saja," ucapku.

Aku berjalan mencari Miku sambil menunggu dia menyalakan listriknya. Saat aku meraba, di saat itu juga aku menjadi paranoid, tetapi aku merasakan ada gejolak yang aneh.

Aku tersandung sesuatu dan menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat lembek.

"Keparat kau, sudah seperti ini masih saja mencari kesempatan," teriak Miku sambil memukulku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku sentuh hingga membuatnya marah.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu aku menyentuh apa. Aku sedang mencarimu dan aku tersandung oleh sesuatu," ucapku sambil mengelus pipiku yang di pukulnya.

"Padahal ruangan ini gelap, tapi pukulannya bisa pas mengenai wajahku," gumamku dalam hati.

"Memang aku menyentuh apa? Hingga kau memukulku sekeras ini," tanyaku.

Dia memukulku lagi.

"Diamlah, lupakan saja bodoh," teriaknya.

"Hhufft," batinku.

"Aku menemukan senternya," ucapnya.

Dia langsung menyalakan senternya, aku benar–benar terkejut sekaligus takut dengan pemandangan yang aku lihat ini. Sampai–sampai aku tidak bisa bangkit dari tempatku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut dengan mayat–mayat ini? Kau akan menjadi seperti mereka, mengapa kau harus takut? Bangunlah dari tubuh mayat itu Len," ucapnya.

"Mayat?" Aku menoleh kebawah dan terkejut.

"Wooaahh," Aku berteriak dan bangun menjauh.

"Kau terlihat seperti pecundang sekarang," ucap Miku.

"Apa kau tidak takut?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," jawabnya singkat.

Ruangan ini penuh dengan mayat, aku melihat banyak mayat–mayat yang sudah membusuk di gantung begitu saja. Kepala–kepala mereka terpenggal dan kepala–kepala itu menghiasi ruangan dinding ini.

"Sepertinya listrik di ruangan ini masih berjalan, aku akan mencari tombol lampu," ucapnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," Aku berlari mengejarnya.

"Hahahaha, kau seperti anak perempuan," ejek Miku.

"Kau juga terlihat aneh saat aku menyentuh sesuatu darimu," balasku.

"Heeh." Dia menoleh dan memukulku.

"Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?" tanyaku.

"Diam kau bodoh," jawabnya.

Aku melihatnya sangat tenang saat melewati tumpukan mayat–mayat itu.

"Apa dia benar–benar tidak takut dengan mayat–mayat itu?" gumamku dalam hati.

"Binggo, aku menemukan tombolnya," ucap Miku.

Lampu di ruangan seketika menyala remang–remang. Sekarang aku bisa melihat seluruh ruangan ini penuh dengan mayat. Tiba–tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memantau kami lagi, atau mayat–mayat itu yang sedang memandangi kami?

"Cepat kita cari jalan keluar," ucapku sambil menarik tangan Miku.

"Ehh, lepaskan bodoh, aku bisa jalan sendiri," ucap Miku.

"Berhenti berkata bodoh, apakau tidak tahu siapa aku?" ucapku.

Tiba–tiba ruangan hening seketika. Aku melihat 2 orang menggunakan jubah hitam, jubah yang persis dengan Miku.

"Apa mereka teman-temanmu Miku?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, mereka bukan teman–temanku," jawabnya singkat.

Tiba–tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari sebuah speaker.

"Hallo Len, sepertinya kau tidak akan datang ke tempatku sekarang dengan tepat waktu. Aku memberikan keringanan karena aku baik hati. Hahahahaha," ucap seseorang dari speaker itu.

"Kau..., jika kau sakiti Rin, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," teriakku.

"Hmmm, kalau begitu datanglah, aku akan memberikan sedikit dongeng untukmu jika kau datang ke sini," ucap orang yang pernah mengaku sebagai diriku.

"Dongeng? Aku bukan anak–anak," teriakku.

"Shshshshhs, apakau ingin mendengar teriakan dari wanitamu yang menggoda ini?" ucap speaker itu.

"Tolong.., tolong aku Len, aku takut," teriak Seseorang dari speaker itu.

"Itu Rin," gumamku.

"Rin, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" teriakku.

"Hahahaha, semoga kau masih selamat sampai akhir, ingat karena aku sangat baik hati, waktumu ku tambah hingga pukul 3 pagi, setelah itu aku akan menikmati masa–masa ku dengan wanita ini, shshsshshs," ucap orang yang mirip denganku.

Aku mendengar teriakan Rin.

"Tidak..., jangan, kumohon," teriak Rin.

"Bersabarlah Rin," teriakku.

"Hhhhmmm, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu, orang–orang itu adalah suruhanku. Selamat bermain Len, hahahahahaha," ucapnya menutup pembicaraan.

"Sial, berhati–hatilah Miku," kataku.

"Kau seharusnya berhati–hati," ucap Miku.

Entah sejak kapan Miku telah mesenjatai dirinya dengan samurai.

"Sejak kapan kau..?" tanyaku.

"Sejak kau berbicara dengan para keparat itu," ucapnya memotong kalimatku.

Miku langsung menyerang 2 orang itu, 2 orang misterius itu memencar. Aku tidak tinggal diam, aku langsung menyerang dengan menggunakan besi yang ku bawa tadi. Tapi aku semua seranganku berhasil dihindari oleh salah satu dari mereka. Aku melihat Miku sedang asik menyerang salah satu dari mereka.

Aku terlalu fokus dengan Miku hingga aku tidak melihat pergerakan dari pembunuh yang sedang aku hadapi.

"Arrgghh," teriakku.

Pembunuh itu menendangku hingga aku jatuh tersungkur, dia melompat dengan sebuah pisau yang sangat panjang dan tajam, lalu mengarahkan pisau itu kewajahku.

"Shshshshs, sepertinya wajahmu sangat murung. Jangan sedih, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum selamanya, hahahaha," ucap pembunuh itu.

"Tidak semudah itu keparat," teriak Miku.

Miku menebas kepala pembunuh itu, dan pembunuh itu tewas seketika.

"Sudahku bilang hati–hati," ucap Miku kepadaku.

"Maaf," ucapku.

Aku masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, Miku langsung mengambil langkah cepat saat aku dalam keadaan terpojok.

"Dia sangat hebat," gumamku dalam hati.

"Sadarlah, jangan diam saja," teriak Miku.

"Ternyata laki–laki itu sangat lemah, dan kau sangat menarik, shshshsh," ucap pembunuh terakhir itu.

"Diamlah, sekarang giliranmu," teriak Miku.

Aku hanya terpaku dengan pertarungan sengit mereka berdua. Miku kalah cepat dengan pembunuh itu, aku melihat pembunuh itu berhasil menebas lengan kanannya. Darah segar mengucur dari luka tebasan itu.

"Shshshsh, pisauku sangat tipis, saat dia menyentuh kulit, memang tidak terlalu terasa sakitnya, tetapi luka yang dibuat akan sangat dalam, shshshs," ucap pembunuh itu.

"Aku lengah tadi, sekarang aku akan benar–benar menebas kepalamu," ucap Miku.

Lagi–lagi aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku melihat Miku semakin terpojok. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Pisau yang dimiliki lawanku sebelumnya cukup panjang, jika aku mengkombinasikan pisau ini dengan besi yang ku bawa mungkin jadi senjata yang cukup berguna," pikirku.

Lalu aku mengambil pisau itu, aku mengikat ujung besiku dengan pisau itu dengan menggunakan sebuah tali yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Cukup kencang sepertinya," ucapku dalam hati.

Aku melihat Miku sudah sangat terpojok, tanpa basa–basi aku langsung menghunuskan senjataku ke arah perut pembunuh itu.

"Arrgghh, kaau..," teriak pembunuh itu kesakitan.

Aku menarik kembali senjataku, lalu ku serang kembali pembunuh itu. Pembunuh itu jatuh tersungkur.

Aku melihat wajah Miku yang tidak percaya saat aku membunuh orang itu.

"Cepat lari ke arah pintu itu," kataku.

Kami pun pergi dari ruangan itu. Setelah berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu kami menuju ke sebuah tempat. Tapi tempat ini membuat kami kebingungan.

"Tunggu, sepertinya kita sudah melewati tempat ini berkali–kali," ucapku.

"Sepertinya kau benar, tadi aku menjatuhkan sebuah koin. Kau lihat, ini koin yang aku jatuhkan," ucap Miku.

Kami menyusuri tempat tak berujung ini sambil mencari jalan. Sudah 2 jam kami menyusuri tempat ini.

Tiba–tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Apa kau dengar suara itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu," jawabnya singkat.

Kami lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah dapur tidak terpakai.

Langkah kaki semakin dekat, tiba–tiba kami melihat orang misterius dengan menggunakan jubah hitam lagi.

"Apa? Pembunuh itu masih hidup, atau jangan–jangan itu pembunuh lainnya." tanyaku berbisik.

"Entahlah, sepertinya itu orang berbeda," jawab Miku.

Orang itu pergi, tapi aku yakin orang itu mengetahui keberadaan kami, karena saat orang itu pergi dia tersenyum.

Kami menyusuri dapur ini, dapur yang sangat kumuh.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan lorong di bawah sini," bisikku.

Tanpa basa–basi aku langsung masuk ke lorong itu.

"Aku duluan, jaga belakang ya," ucapku.

Aku hanya melihat Miku menangguk. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai menuruti perkataanku, dan tidak memakiku bodoh lagi semenjak aku menolongnya.

"Oh ya," ucapku.

Aku merobek bajuku dan mengikatkannya ke bekas luka Miku.

"Setidaknya ini memperhambat keluarnya darah," ucapku.

Dia hanya terdiam, dan terlihat senang.

"Apa kau khawatir denganku?" tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu di tempat ini," jawabku.

Entah aku salah berbicara, atau dia salah mengartikan, yang pasti aku melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Bodoh," ucap Miku.

"Hah," batinku.

Kami menyusuri lorong ini.

"Benar–benar gila, lorong ini pun menjadi seperti labirin," ucapku.

Tiba–tiba lorong ini runtuh, dan kami terjatuh.

"Apa kau baik–baik saja Miku?" tanyaku.

"Huufftt, apakau tidak bisa diam? Kau selalu membuatku terjatuh," jawabnya lalu bangkit.

"Hah," batinku.

Akupun bangkit dan menyadari kalau ruangan ini hanya memiliki satu buah pintu.

"Angka? Lambang? Sepertinya aku ingat lambang ini," ucapku.

"Cepat pecahkan kode itu, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, biar aku yang menghadapi orang ini," jawab Miku.

"Hah? Orang apa?" aku menoleh.

Aku melihat orang yang tadi melewati dapur berdiri di belakang patung.

"Hallo tuan dan nyonya–nyonya, selamat pagi. Sudah sangat lama aku menunggu kalian," ucap orang misterius itu.

"Pagi? Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Pukul 12 lewat 15 pagi tuanku," jawab orang misterius itu.

"Kau berada di pihak mana?" tanya Miku.

Dia membuka jubahnya dan mengelurakan pedang yang cukup besar dan panjang.

"Sepertinya aku berada di pihak berlawanan," dia menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Ciih, lawanmu adalah aku," Miku berkata sambil membuka senjatanya.

"Woow, aku tidak terbiasa melawan gadis cantik, bergabunglah dengan kami, mungkin kau akan hidup," ucap pembunuh itu.

"Diam kau," teriak Miku langsung menyerang.

Pembunuh itu berhasil menghindari serangan Miku.

"Woow, aku belum selesai memperkenalkan diriku, kau sudah sangat antusias menyerangku. Perkenalkan aku, ehm, kau bisa menyebut julukanku Dead Father, sudah cukup basa-basinya ya," pembunuh itu berkata sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya.

"Len, pecahkan kode itu, biar aku yang menanganinya," ucap Miku.

Aku bingung, aku harus memecahkan kode ini atau membantu Miku? Yang pasti aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, aku harus berguna, setidaknya aku harus berhasil memecahkan kode keparat ini, dan membawa pulang Rin sebelum keparat itu membunuhnya.

.

.

.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: _Sorry _baru bisa _update_, karena sibuk les dan masuk universitas :D  
Untuk _chapter _selanjutnya minta kritik dan saran.  
Minta saran juga untuk alur cerita _chap _depan.  
Ingin alur bagus, atau buruk?

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Untuk _chapter _selanjutnya, originalnya alurnya bagus, tapi bisa jadi _bad _sesuai permintaan.


End file.
